


1st Candle: Family

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Series: The Eight Nights [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Mills Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Multi, jewish charming mills, written by someone who isn't jewish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: The Charming Mills celebrate Hanukkah together, on the first night the gift they receive and are grateful for is having time as a family together.





	1st Candle: Family

**Author's Note:**

> As the character of Snow as well as the characters of her parents are portrayed by Jewish actors myself and several others believe that Snow is Jewish, and that her family celebrate both Jewish and Christian holidays.
> 
> I'm not Jewish but I'm trying my best, please let me know if there's anything you think that I should include, or anything. There will be a bit more discussion of the religion in the later fics (of which there'll be eight)
> 
> The series is largely based on this list by Hallmark of Hanukkah gifts.  
> https://ideas.hallmark.com/articles/hanukkah-ideas/hanukkah-gift-ideas/

The first night of Hanukkah the Charming-Mills were surrounded by their family. 

Their house was decorated, mostly by Neal and Emma, with blue and silver decorations, paper dreidel and star shaped garlands were strung across the fireplace, there were a lot of candles around. 

In pride of place, on the side table of the living room was the Menorah, two candles had been lit in the view of the window to announce the miracle to the outside world. They had lit the shamash then lit the first candle for the first night saying prayers as they did so. They had even bought little Emma a wooden toy menorah to which she had stacked two wooden ‘flames’ on the wooden candles, copying the ancient menorah which had been passed down through Snow’s entire family, Emma had even gotten Snow to say the prayers over the toy candles, and tried to copy her moms words. 

They had been a little busy the year before so their Hanukkah hadn’t been as meticulously planned as most of their other family events and holidays, but this year they had gone all out, the house was beautifully decorates, and Emma, now three, was able to understand the holiday a little better, most importantly all of their family was together.

After their whole family gathered, lighting the Menorah, saying prayers, celebrating and being together, David led them back into the living room (which he, Henry, and Ry had been in while the others got changed into comfortable clothes and pyjamas).

* * *

The room had been completely transformed; the big couches moved around a little, several blow up mattresses on the floor, and pillows and blankets draped all around the room. 

“Cool!” Neal grinned, the thirteen year old dropped his usual ‘couldn’t care less’ teenage attitude, letting his real feeling show through. 

David smiled back at him. “Thanks buddy.” David hadn’t grown up jewish, in fact his father had been Christian, when it suited him, David had broken away from religion entirely when his abusive father died, he both respects and appreciates his wife Judaism, out of habit and the memories of going with his mother, he started to attend christmas church services when he came to Storybrooke.

Regina ran her hand through Neal’s short hair, dropping a kiss onto the top of his dark hair, then led him and the rest of their family into the room. “This is the first gift from us to you all.” 

“A movie night?” Lucy asked, already deciding to pick a place on one of the couches, her uncle Neal chose the other side each grabbing for blankets at the same time, the two were obviously excited about this. 

David took hold of Regina and Snow’s hands leading them to the biggest couch he had set up especially for them. “Yep, I’ll grab the snacks we got while you guys choose a movie.”

Snow chose the middle of the couch Regina on one side, and space for David on the other. “We got some new dvds too, the gift for today is family time, to welcome the first night of Hanukkah with gratitude towards all of those who we love.” She told her granddaughter.    
She was so happy that she was finally able to get to know Lucy, Ella, and Ry. that she had Henry and Regina back, that Emma had another chance at a happy life with them.    
“Emma, sweetie, do you want to sleep with me, and daddy, and mama?” She held her arms out in the direction of her toddler who was currently trying to jump on the air bed Henry and Emma were on, laughing as she tried.

Emma was rather disappointed in the airbeds, they weren’t bouncy like she had hoped, she jumped off them and went to her mommy’s arms. “We sleepin’ here?” Emma tilted her head to the side, exactly like Snow did. 

Regina kissed her forehead, as David and Ry got up to grab the snacks for their family, Emma settled on Snow lap, watching out for her dad, ever the daddy’s girl. “Yes, sweet pea, we’re going to have a big sleepover.” 

David and Ry came back in, dishing out bowls of popcorn, candy, and chilled soda, a sippy cup of chocolate milk for Emma. They all settled down. By the end of the Rugrats Hanukkah special Emma was fast asleep curled on David’s chest, Snow and Regina cuddled into his side, Neal, Lucy, Ry, Henry, and Ella all sat snacking and talking as they began to watch Little Fockers.    
All were grateful that they had their family to celebrate and spend time with particularly after all the time they had been apart.

“Chag Urim Sameach.” Snow whispered to her spouses.

“Chag Sameach.” Both David and Regina whispered in return.

  
  



End file.
